Starclan's Prediction Book 1: Night Signs
by Trinitykitsune
Summary: Thunderclan medicine cat, Stormsong, interpets an unusual prophecy surronding a couple young rogues who have joined the clan, Rhia and Talla. In the night sky she discovers that they are both fated to be medicine cats but how can there be two apprentices?
1. A Message from Stonefang

Introduction

It's become a habit to write a quick message before a fanfiction. I love the warriors series and since I discovered the concept of fanfics I've had over 50 Warriors ideas. Most are old with not very good plot and dumb-sounding names. This will be my first Warriors fanfic, though. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure what else to say.

Please critique if you can. I love your feedback. Just don't flame me or my story.

Rated T- for the usual violence and stuff

~Stonefang


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader- Duskstar, gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Redbird, ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Stormsong, black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Snowclaw, white tom with gray eyes

Oaktail, dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw(ginger she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Berryfur & Sunpetal)

Ashfeather, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw(brown tabby tom with blue eyes, son of Oaktail & Ashfeather)

Nightheart, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Berryfur, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw((light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Oaktail & Ashfeather)

Beechcoat, gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Sunpetal, ginger tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw(dark gray tom with green eyes, son of Oaktail & Ashfeather)

Queens-

Mothflight, tortishell with green eyes

Mate of Redbird

Mother of Brightkit and Patchkit

Silverflower, light gray tabby with yellow eyes

Mate of Snowclaw

Mother of Pebblekit, Frostkit, and Tempestkit

Elders-

Birchleaf, silver tabby tom with green eyes

Leafheart, tabby she-cat with one green and one yellow eye

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Streamstar, light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Mooncoat, white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Minktail, sleek black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Snakepaw(brown tom with yellow eyes, son of Tancoat & ?)

Warriors-

Icestorm, pale she-cat with blue eyes

Squirreltail, bushy-tailed gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw(gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, daughter of Streamstar & Squirreltail)

Cloudfang, white tom with amber eyes

Jaywing, blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Tancoat, light brown she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw(light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Streamstar & Squirreltail)

Queens-

Smokepelt, dark gray tabby with amber eyes

Mate of Jaywing

Mother of Darkkit, Owlkit, and Granitekit

Elders-

Rowanfire, dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Crowstar, black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rootpaw(brown tabby tom with green eyes, son of Mudfang & Pinenettle)

Deputy- Mudfang, dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Hawkcry, mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw(creamy she-cat with gray eyes, parents unknown)

Warriors-

Cardinalclaw, red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Whiteback, gray tom with white dorsal stripe and blue eyes

Apprentice: Ivorypaw(dark cream she-cat with brown eyes, parents unknown)

Mousetail, thin, brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Pidgeonwing, speckled gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw(light brown tabby tom with brown eyes, son of Mudfang & Pinenettle)

Willowheart, light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Foxsong, calico she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Pinenettle, dark brown tabby with green eyes

Mate of Mudfang

Mother of Rockkit and Maplekit

Greeneyes, gray she-cat with green eyes

Mate of Whiteback

Expecting Kits

Elders-

Poppypelt, ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader- Secretstar, black tom with white marks and blue eyes

Deputy- Mistcloud, silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Goldpaw(gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Sanddust & Sunscar)

Medicine Cat- Firelight, pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Fadedpaw(light gray tom with amber eyes, son of Mistcloud & ?)

Warriors-

Sunscar, russest she-cat with yellow eyes

Milkyfur, cream she-cat with green eyes

Sanddust, golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Gullflight, white tom with gray points and blue eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw(golden-red tabby tom with green eyes, son of Sanddust & Sunscar)

Boulderfang, dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Fawnstripe, pale brown tabby with periwinkle eyes

Mate of Boulderfang

Mother of Butterflykit and Dappledkit

Raineyes, silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mate of Gullflight

Mother of Wildkit

Dawnfeather, tortishell with amber eyes

Mate of Secretstar

Expecting Kits

**Others Outside the Clans**

Rhia- Black she-cat with a white star on her chest and blue eyes

Talla- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes


	3. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Night had fallen but the battle waged on. A plump, black and white she-cat sat on the edge of the chaos. Her yellow eyes watched the warriors shred each other. An older she-cat, who had ginger fur, walked over to her with a mouthful of herbs. The two she-cats watched as a dark tabby limped over. "You should stay in the den, Brackenfire. And so should you, Stormsong."

"You needn't worry about us, Oaktail." Meowed the ginger she-cat, Brackenfire, calmly.

Stormsong gazed at her mentor with admiration.

"The battle is getting fiercer. One of the rouges might spot you and attack. No warrior is close enough to come to your aide."

"I told you not to worry. We are medicine cats not newborn kits. We can fend off a rouge. After all what would be the use of our battle training then?"

Oaktail returned her stubborn expression. "Of course. You know best. You always know best."

He retreated into the fight once more, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"He should've asked me to help treat his wound," Brackenfire sighed.

The chaos echoed throughout the camp and the battle seemed to last for an eternity. Stormsong watched patiently as the cats shed each others blood on the mossy carpet.

Brackenfire headed back into her den to fetch some cobwebs as a black she-cat limped towards the medicine cats.

"Do you need my help?" Stormsong called after her mentor.

"No! Stay there and watch after Nightheart."

Stormsong examined the vicious wound on the black warrior's foreleg. "It's not too bad. Most of the bleeding has stopped at least."

Nightheart sighed with exasperation. "Can I go back and fight now? I only came after you two because it was an order from Redbird."

Stormsong narrowed her yellow eyes. She flexed her claws and dug at the ground to bleed out her excess frustration.

_This she-cat can be so infuriating!_

Brackenfire came back out with some poppy seeds and cobwebs. Her amber eyes scanned the fiery she-cat's wound. "Stormsong's right."

"So I can go?" Nightheart asked.

"Of course not. You're wound may not be bleeding but it is deep." Brackenfire's ginger paw traced the wound's blood-crusted edge. If you looked closely you could see the sinewy muscles of her leg.

The medicine cat swathed her forepaw in cobwebs and began to daintily dress Nightheart's wound. The remaining beads of blood soaked into it.

"Now take these poppy seeds for the pain and get some rest. I'll check on you in a moment before I release you."

Nightheart glared at her but she did not disobey. Immediately the black she-cat lapped up the round seeds that Brackenfire had laid out for her and charged into the den where a nest was ready for her.

"We can't let such a good warrior get out of battle. Can't you tell she wants to fight?" Stormsong objected.

Brackenfire gazed into her apprentice's eyes and replied proudly. "I am the senior medicine cat. She will do what I say because it is right. Understand?"

Stormsong nodded swiftly before settling down outside the den, waiting. The older she-cat had gone in to check on Nightheart.

A large, tabby tom pushed his way towards Stormsong. Is muscles could be seen under his rippling, ragged pelt and his piercing yellow eyes had a wild, feral light. He caught Stormsong who was plastered against the side of the cave, tail bristling. He snarled in response.

"Go away!" she hissed.

The tom approached her, his rank smell wafting past her nose. Lowering his head to hers he growled, "I am Bracken, leader of the Scarlet Siege. Get out of my way or your body will be added to your pitiful clan's fatalities."

Stormsong did not respond but by instinct moved away from the entrance.

"Good." He said in his raspy voice.

_Wait a minute! What did I just do? I let a killer into the medicine cats den! What about Brackenfire and Nightheart? Oh Starclan, I am a coward._

Stormsong leapt after Bracken coming face to face with the tom. Brackenfire was pressed against the cave wall, Nightheart behind her.

"Stay out of this." Brackenfire shouted to her apprentice. Despite her brave exterior Brackenfire's fear was printed plainly across her face.

Bracken grinned and he lunged. His teeth met Brackenfire's neck. The two tousled for what seemed like eons before Bracken had the medicine cat pinned to the floor. Brackenfire was bleeding profusely from several wounds. Scars crisscrossed her slim body.

"Brackenfire!" Stormsong cried.

She ran to her mentor's side only to see the lively light dye in her amber eyes. Stormsong yowled a battle cry and turned to face Bracken. A large, black-furred warrior stood in front of her.

"Nightheart, your legs not healed!"

"That's fine," She said coldly. "You let him in didn't you?"

Stormsong froze as the two fought. Nightheart's comment had hit home. She had let bracken in and he had killed her mentor! The black and white she-cat stepped towards the warrior's side and whispered, "Kill him."

Innocent and tainted blood stained the medicine cat's den that night.

****

Stars dusted the darkening sky above the Thunder Clan camp. Their medicine cat, Stormsong, sat on top a hill just beyond the stone hollow, watching the stars. One star glowed brightly like a flame.

_Brackenfire, I am so sorry. I should not have been such a coward._

If cats could cry she would have. The she-cat's eyes widened at the sight of two images forming in the stars. Two cats danced in the navy blue velvet sky as they gathered what looked like herbs. A silvery, ghost-image of a cat was born on the base of the hill. The she-cat had ginger fur sprinkled with starlight and her amber eyes glowed with an intense icy flame.

"Brackenfire!" Stormsong cried out in surprise and fear.

The former medicine cat seemed to be oblivious of her apprentice's sin as she strode up the hill. Brackenfire sat down and began to speak:

_Two will come from the forest of sin_

_A scarlet past will haunt their every step_

_But only these two can heal the wounds of the thunder_

Brackenfire began to fade leaving Stormsong alone and dazzled.

"A prophecy…" she murmured.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Note: I don't own Warriors but I do own the characters in SP. Enjoy Starclan's Prediction!**


End file.
